


How Much Pain Can You Take...?

by Janie94



Series: Tales from the Tribes [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Bond, Non-Consensual, Possessive Behavior, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Robert and Marco have completed their mating bond and will have to settle into life together at the Golden Tribe.But how can Robert make it through the things awaiting him? How will he ever survive Marco's revenge?





	How Much Pain Can You Take...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [Bluerose06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose06/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212419) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> My dear Blue_Night,  
> As you might have noticed I purposely didn't read your latest chapters from your amazing story 'The Alpha'. Not because I was no interested - the exact opposit of the case - but because I didn't want your writing to influence my own, considering how closely related our two stories are in terms of storytelling. I hope you can forgive me, be sure that I look forward to continuing your story. 
> 
> My dear giftees,  
> I'm hella nervous about this part. This is probably the darkest story I have ever written and I'm fully prepared for all the hate and negative comments, but to be honest this direction was teased for so long now that it would have felt wrong, 'sweetening' it. I can only hope you will not kill me after you made it through the reading.
> 
> My dear readers,  
> please read the previous parts to understand the full storyline. And please, pretty please look at the warnings and tags if you are sensitive, there is a lot to deal with in this story.   
> But things need to become worse before they can get better.

 

 

 

**Tales From the Tribes 7 –**

**How Much Pain Can You Take…?**

 

Pain. Desire. Hatred.

The strong feelings coming through the bond they had just formed threatened to crush Marco with their weight. He knew of course what it implied, what was happening to Robert but he had never experienced it in such intensity.

Robert was having a rut. A very forceful one as it seemed.

The other tribe members seemed to have noticed it too, judging by the shocked silence settling over the crowd. Kuba was the first to speak, his eyes wide with fear. “Get him away from here, Marco. Now!”

Marco snapped out of his state of shock, gripping his mate by the shoulders to pull him onto his feet. But he received a furious snarl and a shove to his chest that sent him stumbling backwards, before Robert charged at a man sitting outside of the circle.

Thomas was frozen in place and he didn’t fight when Robert tackled him to the ground, the older one’s eyes shining red with the obvious need to claim him. Hot jealousy surged through Marco at the sight of his mate yearning for another and he let out a hiss that drew Robert’s attention.  
“Get off him, Robert! You are mine now and I will not allow you to touch another man ever again!”

Robert sneered but there was a flicker of blue in his eyes, the reasonable Robert fighting against his Alpha instincts. Marco held his eyes and ordered slowly. “Come here, Omega. Do it or I will punish the both of you.”

Technically he couldn’t harm Thomas without risking a fight with the Red Tribe but he knew Robert would not take any chances that could endanger his former betrothed.  And like he had anticipated, Robert let go of the Omega and returned to his side with visible contempt.

Marco smirked. Robert was just too easy to manipulate when it came to Thomas. He might not like his mate’s closeness to the Red Healer, but at least it offered him a wonderful way to make Robert compliant.

He reached for the older one’s hand, a mix of victory and delight filling him when Robert didn’t try to fight the touch. He turned towards Mats, waiting for the newly appointed chief to finish the ceremony.

There was grief in Mats’ eyes but he took a breath and schooled his expression before continuing where he had left off. “The bond is now complete and your marriage approved by the Gods. You may head home now and consummate your marriage in private.” His eyes drifted to Robert almost apologetically. “I must remind you that the consummation is still part of the ceremony. If you don’t go through with it, it will anger the Gods.”

Robert stiffened. “I am aware of my duty, Ma-” He broke off just in time, biting his lip before correcting himself. “Red Alpha.”

Mats nodded. “Dress yourself now. May the blessing of the Gods be with you.” He squeezed Robert’s hand and Marco ground his teeth to keep from snapping at the tall Alpha. It was an innocent touch and probably the last time Mats and Robert would see each other for a long time, there was no need to be possessive now.

Robert let go of his hand to walk towards the stone plate where he had disposed his clothing and Marco mirrored him, picking up his thin tunic from the plate with the Alpha engravings.

Sergio was standing beside him and smirking at Marco while he was pulling the fabric over his head. “You made a good choice for your mate, Marco. Not only did you just weaken the Red Tribe and get to humiliate your greatest enemy for the rest of your life. No, he is also rather attractive I might add.”

Marco swallowed down his jealousy, not willing to pick a fight with the White Alpha so soon. But he had not forgotten how Sergio had taken advantage of the situation and abused Robert during the purity ritual. Marco would not forgive him for that. Not because he felt any kind of protectiveness for the man who was now his mate but because Sergio had dared to touch what was rightfully his.

Sergio seemed to be oblivious to his supressed anger. “Should you ever tire of him, I would gladly break him for you.”

This time Marco couldn’t hold back a warning sneer. “Robert is mine alone and I’d rather kill him than ever let you touch him, Sergio!”

The White Alpha raised an eyebrow mockingly but didn’t say anything. Marco walked back towards his tribe, waiting until Robert had joined him there. The heat and arousal rolling off the dark-haired’s body in waves were so palpable that even the other tribe members took note of it and Marco couldn’t help noticing that both Nuri and Mario were reacting to the pheromones the Alpha was giving off. That Robert was one of the most dominant Alphas they had ever seen was certainly not helping matters either, not to mention his looks.

Being reminded of Sergio’s words Marco let out an annoyed hiss and gripped Robert’s arm tightly. “It is time for us to go back now. I have been looking forward to this part for the last two weeks.”

The three other chiefs inclined their heads with visible reluctance and Marco did not hesitate to pull Robert along, not caring at all how impolite his behaviour was towards the three Alphas whose gazes he could feel on his back. His tribe members were getting up and following him immediately, their curiosity sparked as they watched their chief with his new mate. Soon they were back to chatting excitedly but this time Marco couldn’t join in, irritated by the eagerness and arousal he could feel. Either he was looking forward to hurting Robert more than what was healthy or the effects of Robert’s rut were transferring through their bond.

As soon as they were out of earshot from the other tribes, Robert ripped his arm free. “I can walk on my own, Marco!”

Marco supressed a grin at the display of defiance. The nights with Robert would certainly never get boring, that much was for sure. “You will address me as ‘Alpha’ only or I will punish you, my dear Omega.”

His mate sneered at him but he did not argue, choosing to walk beside him silently. The three guards were following them and it was Roman who leaned forward to whisper into his chief’s ear. “Do you think this is a good idea? Trying to humiliate your mate will only cause him to hate you even more.”

Marco smirked. “And this is exactly what I want from him. His hatred and his pain is all that matters to me.”

Roman bit his lip. “But he is part of our tribe now.”

“No, he will never be!” Marco argued quietly. “His heart belongs to the Red Tribe and it always will. He will never be anything else than a prisoner here, so I will treat him as such.”

Robert must be able to hear him but the Alpha did not show any reaction; he had probably expected nothing else. The walk back to their village seemed to take forever and Marco felt dizzy with desire by the time they reached it, Robert’s rut affecting him far more than he had thought possible. Other tribe members were reacting as well but they knew better than to act on it. When they passed the gates, Nuri gently steered Robert away from the crowd and Marco watched after them with an annoyed growl. He knew it was part of the tradition for the healer to paint the chief’s Omega with the same symbols that had been engraved on the stone plate on which Robert had stood during the purity ritual as well as the tribe symbols but the thought of an Omega touching Robert’s naked body made Marco seethe with fury.

Marco tried to shake off the unreasonable possessiveness and entered his cottage to wash himself, scrubbing away the sweat of the exertion and the blood crusted around the mark on his throat. The mating bite was silent now that Robert was no longer in reach but Marco had no doubt that it would soon go back to the pleasing pulsing from earlier.

When he was done, he put a thin, long robe in a light brown colour over his shoulders, tying it to cover his private parts before he exited his house again. Roman, Sebastian and Sokratis were waiting for him and silently joined him as he walked to the middle of the village. The rest of the tribe had already gathered there, building a row from Nuri’s cottage to Marco and the guards. The minutes passed by in silence, only the moonlight and the torches that some warriors were holding illuminating the dark night. It must be well past midnight by the time Nuri finally exited his cottage with Robert following him.

The Alpha looked magnificent, there was just no other way to put it. He was naked again, his skin shimmering beautifully in the silver light but it was covered in delicate symbols that went from his throat down to his toes. There were the soft, round symbols of the Omega plate but the largest one was covering his chest, the outline of a mountain surrounded by a larger than life sun. A quick flash of anger cut through Marco when he saw the slightly smaller symbol underneath, an oak tree split by a sword – the symbol of the Red Tribe. But he swallowed down his protest because Nuri had only meant to honour Robert’s origin this way, there was no need to interpret it as anything else.

Robert walked slowly towards him, his defiance showing once again in his blazing eyes but the grace with which he moved was breathtaking and sent another jolt of desire through Marco’s body. His mating bite was already tingling in response and when his eyes travelled down Robert’s body and saw his aroused cock, he licked his lips. Of course Robert was hard considering he was suffering from a severe rut and had been around an unmated Omega for one or two hours now.

Robert’s arms were spread, offering his unpainted palms to the people that had lined up left and right, so they could brush his fingers with their own.

The mate of a tribe chief was usually the heart and soul of a tribe and as an empathetic Omega he was oftentimes closer to the people than the chief himself. Undoubtedly it would be different with Robert being an Alpha by nature but this moment made it clear that he had every intention of fulfilling this duty nevertheless.

Marco felt something swelling in his chest, recognizing it as pride and fondness but he ignored it, instead watching attentively as dozens of hands were touching Robert’s own. There was something almost majestic and powerful about the moment, fuelling Marco’s wish to dominate his mate and show him his right place.

Robert came to a halt in front of him, his arms dropping back to his sides. Marco’s gaze dropped to the wrists where the painted lines were beginning but they were unmarred by the touch of others. Marco’s thoughts drifted back to the purity ritual. “I must admit, part of me was surprised that you are still pure. I was convinced you had already lain with the man who was your true mate.”

Robert stiffened. “I wanted to marry Thomas. We both needed to stay pure for that.”

“No, I mean after the engagement,” Marco clarified. “I was convinced you would spend your last days together.”

Raw pain entered Robert’s eyes. “We did. But I never claimed him because it would have made the marriage with you impossible. I may hate you for what you are doing to me but I am a man of my word.”

Marco couldn’t help smiling. “That you are indeed, I don’t doubt that now. But you realize you gave me another way to hurt you, don’t you? Because now I will be your first.” The thought delighted Marco and he stepped forward until there was barely any space left between them, his hands gently gripping Robert’s shoulders. The possessiveness was growing even stronger when he moved his thumbs over the skin, seeing the black lines smearing over Robert’s skin and breaking the illusion of his mate having never been touched by another man. “Your only.”

Resentment sparked in Robert’s eyes but he said nothing as he leaned forward to kiss the Alpha. Marco met him, his desire threatening to drown him as he put his arms around Robert’s strong body and pulled him against his chest, deepening their kiss. Robert was fighting him, not willing to let his mouth be claimed and Marco let him believe it for a moment longer, breaking away to watch his hands roaming over Robert’s back, the black lines blurring under his firm touch.

This Alpha was his alone and he would always belong to Marco, no matter what happened. He let out a moan, momentarily forgetting about his wish to only bring pain to Robert and nibbling along the dark-haired’s mating bite. He could feel sparks of pleasure through their bond and Robert groaned as he lost his fight against the pleasure he was feeling, arching into Marco’s touch like a starving man. His hard manhood was trapped between their stomachs and Marco’s own cock was twitching in response.

Remembering that they were not alone Marco pulled away and spoke the words that finished the mating ceremony. “This Omega is now rightfully mine, wearing my mark and touch with pride. All that you are standing here have been witnesses to it and can attest it to the Gods.”

All people bowed deeply before turning away to dissolve and leave the newlywed couple their privacy. Many would probably wonder how this night would go down since Robert and Marco’s hatred for each other was no secret. Only Nuri was walking towards them, carrying what Marco had asked of him - in one hand a vile with heated oil and in the other a small bowl with mushed herbs.

Marco had been convinced that he would need them to get aroused for Robert but it was clear now that this was not the case. Nevertheless he accepted them from Nuri because he might need them in the future, it was probably only Robert’s rut that was affecting him and making him feel arousal for his rival.

Nuri’s eyes settled on Robert worried. “I will come to you in the morning and check you over.”

Robert nodded his head tensely and they watched Nuri disappearing as well. As soon as they were alone, the mating bond filled with fear and it had Marco smirking with satisfaction. It was time now to show Robert his place.

“We should head to my cottage now, shouldn’t we?” he asked and started to walk without waiting for a reply. Robert followed him with growing anxiousness but his face gave nothing away. Only his now soft cock betrayed his fear. They went inside the cottage and Marco took his time lighting the various candles in the room before pointing to the bed. “Get on your hands and knees, my beautiful Omega.”

But Robert crossed his arms, his eyes staring reproachfully back at the other Alpha. “I will do no such thing! I played my part for your people but if you think you can order me around in bed, then you are wrong, Marco.”

Fury shot through Marco, coupled with the delight of what was coming next. He had almost got caught up in his possessiveness for his mate, but finally he had a reason to hurt Robert. “I told you to call me ‘Alpha’ or else you would be punished.”

Robert paled slightly but he didn’t change his posture. Marco smirked as he disposed the vile of oil on the table. “I don’t think we will need this any longer, do we?”

The following sting of horror cutting through their bond almost made Marco wince but he was able to mask his reaction. He brought the little bowl of herbs to his mouth and swallowed them, ignoring the strong taste. “Now get on the bed like a good, obedient Omega or you won’t even get my fingers as preparation.”

Their bond was quivering with fear and Marco felt dizzy but he forced himself to stay still. The protective part of him that had been lulled in by their mating bond wanted Robert to just accept his fate to make their first time less painful for the former Red Alpha but Marco didn’t let himself get distracted. This man had brutally killed his brother without mercy and he would pay for it now. He would pay for the rest of his life.

Robert didn’t disappoint him, setting his jaw challengingly. “I won’t submit to you. I’m afraid you will have to force yourself on me.”

Marco’s heart hardened as a genuine smile appeared on his face. The protective part hated him for what he said next. “Then so be it.”

He walked towards his mate, seeing the fear and hatred in Robert’s eyes growing with each step. His posture indicated that he was ready to fight though. Marco grinned. “You are no longer a chief, my dear Omega. You can no longer defy my command.”

Robert’s eyes widened as he caught on but Marco didn’t give him time to respond, his voice dropping to a tone that he had rarely used until now. _“Get on the bed, Omega.”_

Robert cried out and pain shot through their bond as he tried to fight the compulsion. Marco had never tried to subdue him with his power, knowing that tribe leaders couldn’t manipulate each other like this but Robert had lost this protection the moment he had given his own Alpha voice to Mats.

Robert was swaying on his feet, fighting against the command with all his might. Marco watched him as he tumbled to the ground in pain but the command forced him to rob along the floor towards the bed.

There were tears of pain and shame in Robert’s eyes but he didn’t beg Marco to stop. Not that the latter had expected anything else from the proud man he had come to know over the years.

As soon as Robert was on the bed, he dropped onto it like a stone, the compulsion of the command lifting and allowing the dark-haired to breathe again. Marco allowed him to take a few breaths before continuing. _“On your hands and knees.”_

Robert curled into himself as he tried to fight, their bond flaring with agony and Marco needed to grip the edge of the bed to keep his balance. Slowly, very slowly Robert was forced to rise onto all fours and present his backside to the waiting Alpha.

Marco felt a wave of desire at the sight but it was tinged with disgust. He loved hurting Robert but he definitely didn’t get off on it and the only reason why he felt any arousal at all were the herbs Nuri had given him.

It was one thing to dominate his fighting rival and another thing to rape him brutally. Marco climbed onto the bed, his hands stroking up over Robert’s muscular thighs and taking in the violent shudder the touch drew from his mate.

Marco let his touch linger, his palms stroking undecidedly up and down the flesh as he contemplated how to proceed. He wasn’t sure why he was hesitating, it was rape either way. Why should it make a difference how he hurt Robert?

He couldn’t find an answer to that question but nevertheless his left hand moved towards Robert’s hole and began circling it. His Omega stiffened immediately but that was all the reaction Marco got. At least until he tried pushing the tip of his index finger inside.

Robert let out a loud growl and reached behind himself to bat Marco’s hand away. “I don’t need your mercy, Marco! You meant to take me without preparation, now stand by it and just do it!”

Marco gave him a hateful snarl. “I told you to call me ‘Alpha’! Seems like I have to fuck the defiance out of you!”

He opened his robe and let it slide to the ground, reaching down to stroke his cock. The fight and seeing Robert refusing to let Marco make it easier for him had effectively killed his erection but the herbs were still strong enough to get him aroused after a few strokes. It felt empty and wrong to him and he climbed onto the bed with a shallow feeling, leaning forward to place his lips onto the mating bite. Robert turned his face to the side but he didn’t move away when Marco licked the abused skin and soft waves of desire started to course through their bond.

Robert’s rut was adding to the fire and Marco could see his cock starting to harden again. With a smirk he licked harder over the bite, nibbling softly at the skin like he had done earlier. Robert let out a loud gasp and his hips jerked instinctively. Marco’s cock was throbbing with the need to bury itself in the Alpha’s hole, the force of his desire for the Alpha surprising him. Instantly his hands moved to grip Robert’s hips and steady him.

“I will make you mine forever,” he whispered, getting carried away by the pleasure coming through their bond. “Until you will beg me to fuck you.”

“Never!” Robert growled in response and Marco laughed at the expected answer as he pushed into the Alpha’s body.

Robert screamed in pain and Marco couldn’t contain his hiss at how tight the Alpha was, heat enveloping him as he forced his way into his mate inch by inch. Robert’s agony transferred through their bond so strongly that Marco let out a whimper and his nails dug into Robert’s hipbones as he tried to shut off the sensations.

He forced himself to think of his brother, the dead body that Marco had carried back towards their village while tears had been streaming down his face. “Does it hurt, Omega?” he spat viciously. “I hope it does, just so you feel a fraction of the pain that you caused me!”

Robert was unable to answer, only a sob making its way past his lips. His rut was still forcing him to stay hard but there couldn’t be anything pleasurable about it any longer. Marco pulled out of him, savouring the long whine he received and then he pushed back into Robert’s body with more force, his heart delighting and breaking at the same time when the action drew another hoarse scream from the man underneath him.

Delight because Marco was finally getting the revenge that he had craved for during the last ten years. Grief for what he had become, for what he was doing right now to another man. But it was too late for him, it had been ever since he had seen Robert on the battlefield, bow still raised while his brother lay motionless on the ground with three arrows stuck in his chest.

“I will make you bleed!” he managed to get out through gritted teeth and pulled out only to push into Robert harder, setting up a fast and ruthless rhythm as he pounded into the suffering Alpha.

Robert’s screams were turning into sobs but he didn’t beg for mercy, he just took it. Marco couldn’t fail to notice that Robert was still hard though he looked far from close to finding his release, the need to claim of his rut at war with the pain making him want to bear it silently. Unable to watch the struggle any longer Marco reached for Robert’s cock and this time he didn’t care about the warning snarl he received. Robert couldn’t slap his hand away this time as he needed his arms to brace himself against his Alpha’s hard thrusts.

Robert’s cock was hard as steel in his grip and Marco felt something tug inside of him when Robert’s resolve crumbled and he started to push himself into his hand, desperate to find his release and lessen the pain of his forced arousal.

Marco buried his nose in the Alpha’s from sweat damp hair and inhaled Robert’s heavy scent, part of him amazed that the smell of Alpha and dominance didn’t put him off.

_“I am the only who can make your pain go away.”_ Marco’s voice was only a whisper but it didn’t matter with the tone he was using – though he was not sure why he was unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. “ _Come for me, my beautiful Omega.”_

Robert whined, his body shaking in his attempts to defy the Golden Alpha but it was no use. After several seconds of struggling he arched his back and found a violent release, his knot growing in Marco’s fist and his hips stuttering. Marco had intended to stroke him through his painful orgasm but he was taken aback by Robert’s walls clenching even more around his cock and he followed the Alpha with a loud groan.

There was a split-second during which they were both caught in the heat of the moment, their bond thrumming with joy despite the pain that had accompanied their coupling but just when Marco realized that he was shooting his semen into his mate and the latter’s heat seemed to close even more around his cock, did Robert scream.

The raw force of it made Marco’s blood freeze as it was the first time that Robert didn’t – couldn’t? – try to stifle his pain at least partly. Robert was rigid underneath him, he was hyperventilating even and it took Marco longer than it should have to realize the reason for it.

His knot.

Marco had thought about it and even looked forward to it, knowing that it was the easiest way to hurt another Alpha on a physical level, but nothing had prepared him for the sound of Robert’s agony. It didn’t matter what this man had done to deserve his fate, no one should ever scream like that.

Marco tried to pull out of him but Robert clenched around him, his voice hoarse when he forced himself to speak. “No, please don’t. Hurts too much.”

At a loss of what to do Marco went still inside of him, trying to come to terms with the intimacy of the moment. It was strange to be concerned of this only now but nothing they had done had made Marco feel as close to Robert as this. It should be a special moment between two lovers but this was the exact opposite.

Marco tried to move his hips as little as possible when he leaned forward to kiss the back of Robert’s neck, his hands rubbing over the older one’s sides soothingly. “It will be over soon, Robert. I will pull out as soon as I can, I promise.”

Robert whimpered but he inclined his head, allowing his Alpha to mouth at his mating bite. “Move.”

Marco frowned. “If I do, it is only going to hurt you more.”

Robert swallowed as he tried and failed to get his breathing back under control. “I don’t care. I need you out of my body right now, so go on and ride it out!”

Marco growled at Robert’s words but he felt guilty for what had happened and scarring Robert in a way no Alpha ever should be scarred. So this one time he obeyed without a fight and started to move his hips, hissing as his oversensitive cock was rubbing against the inner walls of Robert’s passage. His mate had braced himself further and was making no sound, apparently he had even stopped breathing in his effort to not let Marco hear his pain. Soon the blond Alpha’s knot began to subside and he was able to pull out of Robert, but no sooner had he done that, that the older Alpha turned away from him and curled into himself.

Marco swallowed around the lump forming in his throat and lay down at the other side of the bed. Robert was quiet, no sound escaping his lips but the force of his shaking shoulders was perceptible on the bed and Marco didn’t have to turn him around to know that Robert was crying.

It should delight him because seeing Robert suffering was all he had ever wanted but all it did was make Marco feel disgusted with himself. Part of him wanted to apologize for knotting him in such a violent manner but he couldn’t find the strength to do it. Besides, he had the feeling Robert wouldn’t believe that he regretted it. After all his mate knew how much Marco hated him.

And so the younger Alpha kept quiet even though the sadness and pain coming through their bond kept him awake for the rest of the night…

 

***

 

When the morning sun started to rise behind the mountain, Robert had long ago stopped crying, unable to shed any more tears. He felt like dying, his body throbbing with pain from what had happened last night. His mating bite was pulsing insistently but it was barely noticeable under the pain of his lower body that was wrecking his nerve ends. Despite his ongoing rut he was unaroused but to be honest, Robert wasn’t sure if he could ever feel arousal again. He still felt as though Marco was buried inside of him, his backside aching from their brutal coupling. Robert knew he wasn’t innocent in the way it had gone down, he had been the one wanting to fight until the very end. He wondered now what had happened to his resolve of ‘spreading his legs and take it’…

Robert moved to the side, a quiet groan escaping him at the burning pain but he stilled when he found himself looking into Marco’s eyes. His mate was watching him with a guarded expression, his voice softer than Robert had expected after his ‘victory’ last night.

“How are you feeling?”

Robert scowled at him darkly. “Check our bond and I’m sure you will know how I feel.”

Marco sighed before sitting up and reaching for the bucket of water beside him. He returned with the washcloth in his hands and was about to bring it towards Robert’s groin but the older Alpha flinched away from him immediately.

“Robert, I just want to clean you up,” Marco told him with a hint of desperation but Robert shook his head vehemently. “I won’t let you touch me without fighting you every step of the way. Come one, I’m sure you’re up for a round of morning sex if you haven’t had enough of my pain!”

Marco growled, his face twisting in anger. “I was not going to do anything like that but if you are so eager, I might change my mind!”

Despite his words he merely threw the washcloth onto Robert’s lap and rose from the bed, throwing the long robe over his shoulders before stalking out of his cottage.

Robert watched after him with frustration, not sure if it was his own or Marco’s coming through the bond. After a moment Robert took the cloth from the bed and started to clean himself of the traces their coupling had left – or at least he tried to but as soon as the fabric touched his backside, searing pain shot up through his spine. Robert tried again but it was no use and he disposed the dirty fabric in the bucket before sitting down on the bed again, every step that he was taking hurting like hell.

A deep wave of homesickness overcame Robert when he remembered that this was just the beginning and Marco would most likely demand something like this from him every night. Robert knew he couldn’t keep on fighting, it would only hurt more if he was struggling against the Alpha. Maybe with his rut gone, he would be able to take Marco without protest. It certainly would make life here a bit easier.

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a familiar healer. “Good morning, Golden Omega,” Nuri greeted him with a cautious smile. Robert didn’t respond, just hoping that the other man would leave him in peace. But he wasn’t so lucky, Nuri came over to his bedside with a look of sympathy. “I need to make sure you are not injured too badly.”

“I am fine, it is nothing!” Robert growled and to his surprise Nuri shivered in response to his tone. After what had happened, it was hard for Robert to believe that he was still radiating the dominance of an Alpha but this reaction definitely proved it.

Nuri kept his head down, his voice was firm though. “It didn’t sound like nothing to me.” Of course he had heard. Half of the village must have heard Robert screaming through their coupling.

Robert tensed as he expected Nuri to mock him further, but the Omega just sat there and waited for his response.

Robert averted his gaze, choosing to stare at the opposite wall. “He did what I expected of him. He used the opportunity to hurt me, nothing more or less. I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to become his Omega.”

Nuri sighed and pulled back the fur that Robert had covered himself with. “That doesn’t mean it was right what he did to you. I had hoped he would use enough oil and be gentle to make it less painful.”

Robert bit his lip, thinking about his answer. It felt wrong to confide in Nuri, whatever issues they had were between him and Marco alone and so he merely replied, “It was painful so I guess he didn’t use enough oil. Maybe he will do better next time.”

Nuri nodded tensely and laid his hand onto Robert’s thigh, causing the Alpha to stiffen in response. “Please let me take a look at it, Golden Omega.”

With reluctance Robert complied with his request and parted his legs. He wasn’t surprised when Nuri sucked in a breath, shock displaying on his face. “That doesn’t look good at all. What happened?”

Robert grimaced. “I provoked him and he punished me for it, that’s what happened.”

“I should-”

“Please,” Robert cut him off with a sigh. “This is between Marco and me alone. I was practically asking him to hurt me and it was a more… traumatic experience than I had expected. But I regret nothing and I suppose neither does he. We were fighting for dominance and I lost this battle. That’s all.”

Nuri stared at him disbelievingly. “I know _Alpha_ , much better than you do. He would never approve of someone doing this to anyone, no matter if they are Alpha or Omega. I can’t believe that he intended for things to go this way.”

“Nuri, please, just let it go.” Robert’s voice sounded tired even to his own ears. “I’m not the first man to get raped by his enemy.”

Nuri bit his lip. “But he is your husband now, he ought to take care of you.”

Robert laughed but it sounded hysterical rather than amused. “What world are you living in? This is an arranged marriage, there is no love or even friendship between us. I sold my body for my tribe and now I have to keep up my end of the bargain. And after what happened with his brother, I can’t blame Marco for hating me. I had just hoped he wouldn’t knot me.”

Nuri paled. “That’s why you were screaming, wasn’t it?”

Robert nodded again. “Look, I don’t want to talk about it. Can we just get this over with?”

He spread his legs wider in a silent demand. Nuri looked ready to argue but he swallowed it down and shifted on the bed until he was kneeling between Robert’s thighs, dipping his fingers into a creamy ointment he had brought with him.

“This is probably going to hurt,” Nuri warned him. “So please don’t rip my head off.”  The next moment the tips of his fingers were carefully pressing against Robert’s entrance. The Alpha let out a pained groan at the burning pain but managed not to jerk. After a second of letting him get used to the feeling, Nuri gently dipped his fingers into Robert, clearly with the intention to apply the salve to his injured channel but he didn’t get that far.

In the blink of an eye Robert had shoved the healer of the bed, uncaring of the pain the harsh movement caused to himself. “Don’t!”

Nuri held up his hands soothingly, but the change in his scent betrayed his fear. “I don’t mean to harm you, Golden Omega. I just want to help.”

Robert bared his teeth and his own response horrified him. “ _He_ is the only one who gets to hurt or heal me!” Robert railed back when his brain caught up with him, staring back at the wide-eyed Omega in front of him. “Why did I just say that? I don’t want him to ever touch me again!”

Nuri shook his head, looking helpless. “I have no idea. It’s understandable that you’re scared of me touching you after what happened, but-“

He broke off at the groan coming from the Alpha. Robert doubled over at the sudden cramp in his abdomen, the pain accompanied by a sudden spark of pleasure. “Gods, no! I had though this rut was over and done with.”

Suddenly Nuri stiffened. “Your rut. Of course.” He stepped closer again, taking Robert by his shoulders and gently pushing him back onto the bed. “I should have thought of that and warned _Alpha._ ”

Robert suppressed a wince. “Warned him of what?”

“There are stories of Alphas being forced to submit during ruts. I never looked into them because there never was a reason to, two Alphas aren’t supposed to mate.” He swallowed, the worry in his eyes becoming stronger as he gazed down at Robert. “It is said to be the worst way to humiliate an Alpha not only because of the submitting itself but also because it might turn the person into a Delta.”

Robert stared up at him shocked. He had heard of Deltas before, in stories older than the tribes themselves. Deltas didn’t exist any longer but in a time long forgotten the most powerful Alphas had taken their enemies as slaves. They had tortured and raped them until their will was broken and they only obeyed their Masters like trained dogs.

Robert realized that he was shivering with fear. “I will not become a Delta. I would rather die than become a personal slave.”

“Don’t start panicking,” Nuri told him in a gentle voice. “You’re not a Delta yet and as far as I can tell you are far from becoming one. It takes more than to get knotted one time to turn into a spineless puppet.”

Robert felt some of the tension leaving his body and he relaxed back into his pillow. “Thank God. Just please don’t tell Marco about it.”

Nuri frowned. “I really should. If he knows what he is doing to you, he can stop before it is too late.”

“No, please keep this to yourself,” Robert argued. “After what he did last night, I don’t trust him to be reasonable anymore. If he knows what raping me will turn me into, he might even want to repeat it, just so I would become a Delta for sure. I will find another way to deal with this.”

Nuri looked doubtful but he inclined his head in acknowledgment. “Fine, if this is what you wish for, I will not tell _Alpha._ But you need to talk to me if you feel that it is becoming worse, okay?”

“If I have a suspicion that something is wrong with me, I will tell you,” Robert agreed with a firm voice. “Now let’s start again, I will try to hold still this time.”

Nuri shook his head though. “It doesn’t work like that. If you try to fight the compulsion to attack me, you might panic. I guess I will have to leave the salve here and you could try to apply it yourself?”

Robert nodded even though he doubted that he would be able to do that, considering his body’s reaction to his attempt at cleaning himself. “I will try.”

Satisfied with the answer Nuri gathered the blankets in his arms. “I will wash these for you, they are stained with your blood and semen.”

Robert winced. “You don’t have to do that, I can do it as well.”

But the Omega only gave him a friendly smile. “I am a healer, remember? I have done much more disgusting things than cleaning someone else’s bloody bedsheets. And you really are in no state to walk to the river and do that yourself. Just sleep some more and let your body heal. The rest will come in time.”

Robert gave up then and returned the smile. “Thank you, Nuri. That’s very kind of you.”

On instinct he reached out to the Omega and squeezed his hands, finding a slight blush creeping up the latter’s neck. And Robert belatedly remembered his new role in this tribe. He was the chief’s mate, his physical touch was equal to the highest praise for a tribe member. The knowledge only prompted him to let his touch linger, staring back at Nuri for several seconds before eventually setting him free.

Nuri let out the breath he had been holding and blinked several times in disorientation. “Wow, this was intense. I didn’t remember what it was like to be touched by the Golden Omega.”

The title made Robert wince internally. “You don’t have to call me that. Robert will do just fine.”

Nuri’s eyes widened. “I can’t do that. Part of me still sees you as the Red Alpha, I can’t just use your birth name.”

“It’s fine, really,” Robert responded calmly. “Back in my tribe, I allowed all my Omegas to call me by my real name when we were alone. You can call me the Golden Omega when we’re in public, how does that sound?”

Nuri nodded reluctantly. “Alright, I think I can do that. Thank you, Gol-… Robert, I mean.”

The Alpha gave him an encouraging smile as the healer bid his goodbye and left the cottage, the weight in his heart returning as soon as he was alone again.

_A Delta._

A soulless creature born from the strength and defiance of a former Alpha. It was kind of ironic. Robert had not been joking when he had claimed he would rather die than turning into such a creature. As a Delta he would not hesitate to obey Marco’s every order, even attacking the Red Tribe if his Alpha mate ordered him to. Even Thomas.

Robert shuddered at the thought of ever harming his true mate, the one person he loved the most. No, he would do anything to prevent this from happening. There was a way to avoid it but it meant going against everything Robert believed in. And he wasn’t sure if he could do it, especially after last night.

Robert kept lying on the bed lost in thoughts for what must be several hours before eventually finding the strength to stand up and walk over to the pull on one of the robes someone had prepared for him yesterday. The fabric was so thin and light that it seemed to float with every step he took, enhancing his male body in all the right places. It wasn’t something one would wear outside of their cottage but it was the only item of clothing Marco had left for him before storming away in anger this morning. He wrapped the robe more tightly around his front before exiting the cottage. It was a foggy day in late September, the weak rays of sunlight bringing no warmth to his skin.

To his surprise Roman was standing beside the entrance to guard it and the Alpha with the kind eyes inclined his head in greeting. “I was getting worried about you, Robert. I hope you are well?”

He had to know that Robert was anything but well, his respect of Marco kept him from mentioning it though. Robert forced himself to nod. “I’m fine. I assume you are to follow me and watch out for me wherever I go?”

Roman looked deeply uncomfortable. “Yes, I’m afraid that is the truth. Your mate is concerned about you.”

Robert had a hard time believing that. “My _mate_ is probably walking through our village with a broken heart. If you are referring to Marco, then I’m convinced he doesn’t care about me. He just wants to make sure that I won’t escape.”

Roman jerked, a flash of anger appearing in his eyes. “Marco is your mate now, you would do good to accept that. And considering he advised me this morning to report back to him if anything happened to you, I am convinced that he cares a lot about you.”

Robert’s hands curled into fists. “Then he has a strange way of showing that.” He forced himself to let it go, because none of this was Roman’s fault. He schooled his face into a calm façade. “I wanted to ask you if I was allowed to take a bath. I feel dirty and would like to clean myself.”

Roman nodded immediately. “Of course you can. I will have to stay close by but there are a lot of large rocks in the lake behind which you could have some privacy.”

Robert wanted to inform him that he was not a prude and had bathed alongside other warriors oftentimes but then he remembered that he was an Omega now. Seeing an Omega naked was a deeply intimate experience for any other man.

Suddenly feeling angry Robert jerked his head to the side. “Fine, then show me the way.”

Roman led him outside the village alongside a stream and Robert tried his best to keep up with him but his limping must still be rather obvious because Roman slowed down after only one look at him.

Finally after a few minutes they had reached a beautiful, small lake with a waterfall. Roman turned away as soon as Robert reached down to open his robe and glide into the cold water. It felt wonderful to finally be able to clean himself and Robert took his time to wash himself. Swimming wasn’t really an option with the pain between his legs but it didn’t matter as he could easily stand in the lake. For a while he almost forgot about his injuries but once they had returned to the village, his entrance and lower abdomen were once again burning with pain. It wasn’t helping that he was starting to sweat and get restless again, reminding him that his rut was far from over.

Before he could get back into the cottage, Roman eyed him with concern. “Your rut is getting worse again. Perhaps you should ask Marco to sleep separately for a few nights.”

Robert knew that Marco would never agree to that. And it would not solve anything, they couldn’t just sleep separately every time one of them had a rut. Defiance would turn Robert into a Delta, perhaps compliance would save him from that fate. If only the thought of submitting to Marco of his own free will wasn’t so hard.

“I don’t think that is necessary,” Robert responded and his voice sounded more certain than he felt. “I think I will just go to bed now and sleep like Nuri advised me to.”

He left Roman standing there and entered the cottage, his heart speeding up at the sight of the freshly made bed upon which he had lost his virginity.

After standing on the threshold for a while Robert forced himself to take a few steps closer and he let the robe glide down over his shoulders, placing it on a stool beside a beautifully adorned wardrobe and lying down on the bed. Unsurprisingly it still smelled of Marco and the heavy scent sent an unwelcome tingling through Robert’s groin. He was beginning to grow hard again.

With a frustrated sigh Robert reached down to touch himself, intending to bring some relief to his body after the disastrous way his rut had ended last night. But it still took him a long time to finish, his strokes speeding up only when he imagined it was Thomas’ hand stroking him to completion. Robert eventually came with a gasp but it only left him feeling empty and lonelier than before. In the quiet of the cottage Robert allowed himself to cry again, his longing for Thomas and his own tribe tearing at his heart. By the time the sun went down, Robert was exhausted, tired, sad and aroused at the same time and he just curled into himself on the bed, his head throbbing from all the crying but at the same time with a painful hard-on between his thighs.

Much too soon he could hear Marco greeting Roman outside and Robert pressed his eyes together just before the Golden Alpha came inside. Marco paused at the entrance, apparently taking in the sight of Robert on the bed. Then he walked closer and Robert could hear the rustling sound of the Alpha undressing himself quietly. A moment later the bed dipped and Robert felt the warmth of a body at his back, close but not quite touching his skin. He kept his eyes closed, trying to feign sleeping but Marco’s voice broke the silence. “Nuri told me that you are hurt.”

Robert tensed further but he opened his eyes and turned back to face the other Alpha. There seemed to be sincere worry in the younger one’s eyes but Robert was not sure if it was real. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Marco’s eyes dropped pointedly to the bowl with the salve that was still standing untouched at the bedside table. “It doesn’t look to me like that.”

Robert growled in response. “I will be fine.” He turned away and presented his back to his mate, hating the strange feeling of desire pooling in his abdomen. He didn’t want to feel attracted to Marco, not even during his rut. Marco stood for everything that Robert had lost – his tribe, his mate, his virginity and his pride.

He flinched when there was a hand gently grabbing his shoulder and turning him back to face the Alpha. “Please let me do that for you.”

Robert stared at him disbelievingly. “You hate me.”

“Yes, but you are no use to me if you die of an infection,” Marco responded with a scowl and then he reached out for the little bowl. “Just spread your legs and try to relax.”

Robert held his breath. “And then what?”

“Then we will go to sleep,” Marco responded calmly. “I promise not to take you tonight. I may not like you but even I recognize that it is too soon for you to submit again. I will not force myself on you again for the remainder of your rut. That is all I can give you.”

Robert was not sure how to feel about that. At the one hand it meant he would have a few days to recover not only physically but also emotionally. But at the same time it would only put off the inevitable. Sooner rather than later he would have to let Marco dominate him again. It was part of the deal. And if Robert didn’t want to turn into a Delta, he should learn to be more submissive.

“Okay,” was all Robert managed to say and he tried to uncurl, turning around to spread his legs just the tiniest bit. Marco looked relieved by his relenting and he

dipped his fingers into the ointment, spreading a generous amount on his index and middle finger before moving down towards Robert’s abdomen. Flashes of last night appeared in Robert’s mind and he tensed up instinctively.

Marco stilled, repeating in a softer tone. “Relax, Robert. I won’t hurt you again, not tonight.” And to the latter’s surprise he leaned forward to place his lips onto the mating bite and suck the skin between his teeth. Robert moaned at the wild pleasure surging through his body and he went limp for a moment, enough for Marco to slip the tip of a finger in without meeting any resistance. It was followed by pain, making Robert hiss in discomfort but before he could free himself, Marco was swirling his tongue over the bite, sending more jolts of desire through his mate.

“Aargh!” Robert groaned and he could feel his cock hardening further. Marco had used his distraction to slip the other finger into him and the pain of the stretch stood in stark contrast to the soothing cold of the salve.

“Hush, love, it’s alright,” Marco whispered, apparently not realizing what he was saying because there was no other way to excuse his choice of words. Still, it worked and Robert arched into the touch, desperate for more.

His Alpha had gone back to nibbling at the sensitive skin and Robert’s arousal was getting the upper hand, his pain dulling to a background sensation as Marco started to gently spread his fingers. “Marco!” Robert cried out before he remembered that he would most likely get punished again for calling the other Alpha by his birth name. But Marco didn’t seem to mind, his tongue applying more pressure at the same time that he added a third finger. Neither of them mentioned that it wasn’t coated in ointment.

“Is this hurting you?” Marco asked with surprising tenderness and for a split-second Robert could imagine what the blond must be like as a devoted lover. But before the thought could take up his mind, Marco was moving his fingers in circular motions, sending waves of pain and pleasure through Robert. And then his fingers brushed over a certain spot inside of Robert and the dark-haired Alpha bucked, stars exploding in front of his eyes as he came.

His walls were clenching around the fingers inside of him as he did so, his knot swelling between their bodies as spurt after spurt of seed was drawn from him. Marco made no move to turn away, his fingers still gently massaging Robert’s prostate. The latter could not help his ardent moaning, his whole body shivering with the sensation before his knot eventually began to subside, leaving him boneless and almost relaxed.

Only now that the painful desire of his rut had waned, did Robert notice the scent of arousal in the air, one that was not his own. He shouldn’t be surprised that Marco was hard again after what had just transpired between them, but Robert had not considered that his mate might enjoy making him come this way. Fear clawed at Robert’s heart and he stiffened as he waited for the fingers to disappear and be replaced by a cock. But Marco made no move to do so, his fingers spreading Robert’s secret core again. The dark-haired Alpha groaned as he began to get oversensitive, his cock twitching slightly. He was tempted to ask Marco to stop before he would get hard again, but he didn’t want to give the Alpha that satisfaction. He would never beg this man for anything. And yet he could not deny that Marco had just helped him instead of hurting him again, so maybe not all hope was lost that they would manage somehow.   
“Lie down on your back,” he asked quietly which prompted Marco to raise an eyebrow but he finally retracted his fingers and did as he was told. Robert swallowed down his instincts to take over control, reminding himself that if he willingly took care of the other Alpha’s erection, then Marco might indeed not rape him again tonight.

He sat up, eying Marco’s hard shaft for a long moment. He knew with sudden clarity that his mate would not allow him to get him off just like that, not as long as it would give Robert some semblance of control. Robert suppressed a disapproving growl, reminding himself that submission was his only to survive without turning into Marco’s obedient slave. His voice sounded forced but at least without any hint of challenge. “May I take care of your arousal, my Alpha?”

Marco’s eyes widened at his words, his surprise at Robert’s change of heart clearly throwing him off-guard. It took the blond several seconds to reply. “You may.”

Robert closed his eyes in defeat as he leaned down.

 

***

 

Marco was still struggling to believe that he wasn’t dreaming when Robert’s mouth closed around his hard cock. This certainly hadn’t been a possible scenario that he had imagined when he had decided to help the suffering Alpha through his rut. He had meant it as a wordless apology for the events of the previous night, he never expected to get anything in return.

But Marco couldn’t find the words to make the other Alpha stop, merely resting his elbows on the mattress to raise himself up. A shock of raven hair above his groin was all he could see in the weak candlelight but the knowledge that it was Robert, one of the most dominant Alphas Marco had come to know in his entire life, made his stomach do an excited flip. This moment felt different and special even though Marco was aware that Robert’s submission was still not entirely willing, only born out of fear to get raped again. And yet again it was Robert who made this step towards him and Marco was not strong enough to shove him away now. Instead he allowed the pleasant waves of lust to wash over him as he felt Robert’s hot and wet mouth descending on his proud manhood.

It was unlike anything Marco had ever experienced and he tensed up, his legs instinctively closing to trap the taller Alpha’s head between his thighs.

Robert stilled for a moment and the fear coming through their bond indicated that he was afraid of Marco turning them over again to take forcefully what was already his. But Marco forced himself to keep lying on the bed, not wanting to destroy this precious moment of peace between them.

He groaned when Robert’s tongue started to lick along his shaft hesitantly, adding to the yearning pooling in the younger one’s groin. It was evident that Robert had never done this before and Marco felt a surge of possessiveness at the realization. He had been sure that Robert had already pleasured his beloved Omega this way but it made sense why they had refrained from doing because if Thomas had lost control and come into Robert’s mouth instead of pulling away in time, Robert’s purity would have been stained.

Marco was the first man to feel Robert’s mouth on him and he would be the only one. The knowledge was almost enough to push Marco over the edge but he buried his hands in the dark strands of hair to distract himself. He didn’t want this to be over so soon.  
“Harder, Robert, take me deeper!” He ordered in a hoarse voice and the first response he got was a wave of contempt through their bond. But then Robert ‘s hand closed around the base of his cock, the Alpha’s jaws opening wider before he pushed himself down even further, his lips almost touching his fingers.

Marco moaned at the sensation and before he could stop himself he arched up, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Robert’s throat much too harshly. Robert managed to pull off with a strangled sound and tumbled off the bed as he vomited onto the floor. Marco turned to the side immediately, momentarily ignoring how close he was to climaxing as he knelt down beside his mate and laid a palm onto his trembling back. “Robert, I’m sorry, are you alright?”

Robert only kept panting heavily, staring down at the mess in front of him in shame. Sensing that it wouldn’t do any good to make him talk, Marco stood up to retrieve a washcloth and clean up the floor, giving the other Alpha time to calm down again.

When he was done and returned to the bedside, Robert finally spoke again, his voice carefully controlled. “I’m sorry, my Alpha. I was too eager to please you and I’m sorry for disappointing you.” He tensed further. “You may punish me however you see fit.”

Marco stared at him with a growing sense of unease. This was not the Robert he knew and had come to respect as a leader despite the events from all these years ago. Robert was an Alpha so proud and strong that his mere presence was a constant challenge to Marco. The blond had never realized how much he liked this aspect of Robert’s personality until now that it was gone.  
“Robert, what is wrong with you? This is not you.”

Robert raised his head to look at him, the fear that was prickling at the edges of their bond even more evident in his eyes. “Don’t you prefer me that way? Or do you want us to continue fighting in bed?” When Marco didn’t respond, his eyes flashed with anger. “What I’m doing is self-protection, okay? When I fight and disobey you, you force yourself on me and it only gets harder for me to make it through.”

What his mate was saying was perfectly logical, Marco knew that. And yet this was not how Marco had wanted things to turn out. He had wanted to break Robert slowly, to make him pay for all his sins. But now that they were standing here, now that Marco had experienced what it was like to rape someone, he only felt a deep wave of self-loathing. Robert did not deserve this. He might be his Omega mate now, but he did not deserve cruelty.

“I will not punish you,” Marco stated in an even voice. “We were both inexperienced and overwhelmed by the situation. I will not blame you for something that was equally my own fault.”

Robert looked astonished when Marco walked towards the bed and laid down on his side without touching him even once. After a whole minute the mattress finally creaked when Robert joined him, but his body was on alert, clearly expecting _something, anything_ to happen.

Marco looked at him, allowing his mask to slip and allow the Alpha to see the honesty in his eyes. “You may be my Omega now but you are not my slave, Robert. When we have sex, I want it to be with the man I mated, not some obedient plaything.”

Robert still looked troubled. “I can’t be myself around you, Marco. Not without losing everything that I am.” There was something deeper, something terrifying about his words but Marco couldn’t quite catch the hidden meaning. So he had nothing to distract him of the hurt he felt at these words.

He turned his back to Robert and merely affirmed, “Sleep, Omega. You are safe from me tonight.”

Nothing happened at first. Then after a long time of tense silence, Robert finally relaxed into his pillow and they both waited for sleep to take them away.

 

***

 

Two days passed with this strange truce between them. They barely interacted all day, with Robert forced to stay in Marco’s cottage while the latter was joining hunting parties and doing border patrol. And at night Marco returned as late as possible, part of him glad and the other disappointed to find Robert already asleep.

It was the sound of whimpering that woke Marco in the morning of the third day. It was still dark outside but he was wide awake instantly when he sensed the blurry pain coming through his mating bond with Robert. He turned around to find the other Alpha trashing in his sleep and for a moment Marco thought that his rut was affecting him in his sleep but there was no tinge of arousal coming through the bond and Robert’s cock was flaccid between his legs.

“Robert?” Marco called out to him warily but the Alpha did not wake. Suddenly the pain was joined by joy so forceful that Marco was struggling to breathe. He reached out to shake his mate’s shoulder. “Robert, wake up!”

Robert’s eyes snapped open with a loud gasp and it took the older Alpha a moment to focus and realize who he was lying next to. But the pain and joy lingered and Robert sat up, his eyes shining in a way Marco had never seen before.

“I was dreaming of Sven and Mats! The twins are coming, I could feel it through my bond with them!” He was smiling so brightly that Marco was rendered speechless while Robert jumped off the bed with unusual haste. “I need to hurry, maybe I can make it in time to help Thomas and see them arriving.”

Marco flinched at the name of Robert’s former betrothed and jealousy surged through him hot and violent. “You will stay here!” he ground out through gritted teeth.

Robert froze with his robe halfway up his arms. “Marco, didn’t you hear me? Sven went into labour, his babies are coming!”

Marco’s hands had curled to fists as he tried to reign in his conflicting feelings – his understanding of Robert’s bond with the babies and his fear of what would happen if he let Robert go back to his tribe. If he allowed him to see Thomas again. Because this time there was nothing holding them back, Marco might never find out the truth of what would happen between them…

A veil of red clouded Marco’s vision and he bared his teeth. “I wouldn’t even allow you to go see them if they were Thomas’ and your own babies! You are part of the Golden Tribe now and have no right to enter the Red Tribe’s territory any longer!”

Deep hurt and rage flashed through their bond, accompanied by a sparkle of red appearing in Robert’s cerulean eyes. “The Red Tribe will always be my home, you said so yourself! You can’t keep me from going there!”

“I can and I will!” Marco shot back, his heart beating hard against his ribcage at the thought of Robert and Thomas together. He would not allow anyone to take his mate away from him, never! _“Come back here!”_

Robert jerked at his tone but he kept fighting against the compulsion to obey. “No! Tonight my place is with my people!”

“Your place is with your mate, always and forever!” Marco sneered and he surged forward to grab Robert by his arm and haul him back onto the mattress. “Your future with Thomas is gone. Do you want me to remind you whom you belong to now?”

Robert looked surprised at first but then he ripped his arm free with a hateful glare. “Thomas is my true mate and my heart will always belong to him! It takes more than this mark on my neck to accept you as my rightful mate!”

Marco flinched at Robert rejecting him so openly and the dark-haired Alpha tore his arm free and got off the bed, running towards the exit of the cottage in a foolish attempt to get away.

But Marco was on him before he could reach it, pushing Robert face-down onto the hard floor. Their bond was quivering with the fury between them and jealousy was overtaking Marco, the fear of losing Robert. Because Robert had no reason to stay, he loved Thomas more than he ever could love Marco.

The Golden Alpha leaned down, feeling as though someone else had taken over the reins of his body when he whispered into his struggling mate’s earlobe. “You’re mine, my beautiful Omega. Mine alone. I won’t let him take you away from me.”

“Marco, let me go!” Robert demanded in a slightly panicked voice as he tried to buck the blond off.

But Marco was not listening to him at all, the image of Robert making love to Thomas pulsing in his mind like a heartbeat.  He turned Robert around until he was looming over the other Alpha, their faces only inches apart. His voice dropped to the Alpha tone again. “ _Tell me you love me.”_

Robert shuddered underneath him, eyes wide with confusion and horror. His fighting seemed to take forever, his bottom lip starting to bleed from how hard he was biting it to stifle his next words. “I love you, Marco.”

The younger Alpha gasped at the relief he felt but at the same time he wanted to scramble back in disgust of what he was doing to Robert. This was not right, he knew that and yet he couldn’t shove away the image of Robert and Thomas together.  
_“Kiss me.”_

Robert whimpered but he leaned up and captured Marco’s lips in a chaste kiss. Before he could pull away again, Marco forced his tongue between the Alpha’s lips, pressing his head down against the ground to deepen it further. He was wondering distantly why Robert didn’t try to bite his tongue off.

Marco was already hard between his legs from feeling the attractive Alpha underneath him but he had not expected Robert to react and so he pulled away from the kiss to look at him surprised when he felt Robert’s large, erect cock against his stomach.

It made Marco snap back for a brief moment. “You still desire me after everything I have done to you?”

But Robert’s eyes were sparkling with unhidden contempt. “I despise you, Marco! Just look at you, you need to manipulate me just to drown out the truth; that I will only ever love Thomas. If you want me to love you, then you will have to order me to!”

Why were his words burning Marco from the inside? How could a man he hated with passion hurt him so deeply that he felt like he was being torn apart? How could Robert of all people get to him so much?

Marco closed off his heart to hide away his self-hatred and disgust for what he was about to do. “If this is what you wish for, my beautiful Omega.” He got off Robert and took several steps back until his knees were hitting the edge of the bed. _“Open your heart and let me inside. Fall in love with me, Robert.”_

Robert curled on the ground as he trashed violently and their mating bond was flaring with pain so strong that Marco thought he was about go blind.

“Please, Marco! Don’t do this, I’m begging you!”

But Marco did not relent, keeping his eyes fixed on his struggling mate even though he could feel bile rising in the back of his throat. Endlessly long minutes were passing by as Robert was convulsing in mental pain. When he eventually lost the fight, their bond seemed to be twisted beyond repair.

Robert rose from the ground slowly, streaks of tears on his face as he approached the bed. He looked as though Marco had raped him all over again and in a way, this was true. Marco flinched when Robert reached out to touch his cheek and whispered softly. “Will you make love to me again, Alpha?”

It was the word ‘again’ that struck Marco like a whiplash. They had never made love before, Marco had only abused him until now but with his order to make Robert love him, he had forced Robert to see it as lovemaking, for lack of comparison.

“No,” Marco whispered horrified as he realized what he had done and he buried his face in his own hands to hide his tears and not having to look at this mess he had made of the man whom he was supposed to take care of.

Soft hands were cupping his head and gently prying the fingers away. Robert was looking at him with worry but their bond was ice cold. “It is alright, Alpha. I’m here now to make your pain go away.” His hand dropped down to Marco’s by now completely unaroused cock. “You wanted me before, I’m sure I can make you want me again.”

Marco wanted to protest but all he got out was a desperate sob. Robert’s hand closed around Marco’s length and he started to stroke him in a steady pace. Despite his self-loathing Marco could feel his body responding to his mate’s touch and he grabbed Robert’s wrist to stop him. “No, don’t. This is wrong, Robert, I shouldn’t have-“

Robert’s free hand clamped carefully over his mouth to cut off his protest. “You’re upset. Claiming me again will help you to calm down again.” When Marco still looked ready to protest, he added quietly. “Love me and I will never be able to leave you, my Alpha. Because you are my world now.”

Marco stared at him with wide eyes. This man standing in front of him and asking for another Alpha to mount him was not Robert. But Marco couldn’t turn him away because claiming him would make him stay. And Marco would be able to find the real Robert within and beg him for forgiveness.

He leaned forward and kissed Robert again, more tender this time. His mate parted his lips instantly, inviting Marco in with the pliancy of an Omega but their bond was still dead and unresponsive. Carefully Marco pulled him onto the bed with him, covering the long lithe body of his former enemy with his own while he was taking charge of the kiss. Just this one time, he kept telling himself. Just this one time to make Robert stay willingly, then he would undo the wrong he had done and give his mate back his own free will.

Robert was not fighting underneath him this time, returning the kiss eagerly but his cock remained unaroused, the only indicator that something about this scene was terribly wrong. Marco tried stroking him but even though Robert was beautifully arching his back towards him like you would expect any lover to do, his cock barely stirred and instead of arousal Marco could feel a trace of seething anger through their bond which prompted him to let go.

Robert would probably never talk with him again for taking away his will and forcing him to ‘love’ his enemy, Marco didn’t want to give him another reason to detest him by forcing him to feel desire as well.   
“Just this one time and it will be over, love,” Marco whispered soothingly as he moved his hand towards the other Alpha’s hole. Robert was still not an Omega, so he was not wet between his cheeks but instead of flinching at the intimate touch, he moaned and spread his legs wider. It was so far from Robert’s usual behaviour that Marco’s arousal almost lessened. He forced himself to imagine the challenging gaze in those deep blue eyes that he was more familiar with while his fingers were gently preparing his mate for their coupling.

When Robert started to beg him for more, Marco replaced his fingers with his cock, pushing into the Alpha as gently as he could. His thrusts were shallow and out of balance as Marco struggled towards his climax, feeling their bond flare back to life with painful coldness when he eventually found his release.

This time Marco was not lost in the throes of passion, his orgasm feeling forced and empty and therefore he managed to pull out before his knot could swell, ignoring the disappointed whine coming from the man underneath him.

Then Marco just lay on the bed panting hard, his guilt taking over completely but he forced himself not to let it show in front of Robert. He looked over at his mate who had not moved since Marco had pulled out of him, as though he suddenly had no purpose any longer.

Marco reached for his cheek and turned his face so he could lock gazes. “I’m sorry for having done this to you, Robert. And I understand if you will hate me for it, but I could not let you go back to _him.”_

Robert stared at him uncomprehending. “Why would I do that? I love you, don’t I?”

Marco supressed a sob and he held Robert’s gaze as he released the Alpha from the compulsion. _“No, you don’t. All you feel for me is hate. And I would rather have it stay that way than force you to love me.”_

Robert’s gaze became unfocused and the silent wall that had separated their ends of the mating bond crumbled, flooding Marco with the various emotions coming from his mate – hate, fear and hurt.

The Golden Alpha wasn’t particularly surprised when Robert’s fist connected with his jaw, the blow almost sending him off the bed and chapping his upper lip. Robert’s pupils were blown wide and he scrambled away like a skittish animal, his body shaking uncontrollably. “How could you do that to me? I trusted you!”

The sting of deep betrayal surging through their bond made Marco tense up with pain and his reply came out much harsher than he had intended. “Really? We are enemies, when exactly did you ever trust me with anything?!”

Robert bared his teeth, the sparkling fury in his eyes painfully familiar to the younger one. “I trusted you with my life when I married you! I knew you would torture and abuse my body to get the revenge you have been craving for all these years but I never thought you would rape my heart too!”

Marco jerked at the accusation but he tried to shove away the guilt and self-loathing. “You talk big about trust and marriage but they are just empty words to you. Because even though you promised to become my devoted Omega mate, you keep thinking of your precious Thomas!”

“I promised to marry you, not to love you or even forget about my true mate!” Robert retorted with a hateful scowl. “If you expected anything else, you are a fool. Tonight I lost all the respect I ever had for you and the only thing I will be able to feel for you is contempt.”

Marco glared at him, trying to hide the damage Robert’s words had caused him. He felt like they had lost something precious between them, the one thing bringing them closer together and now they were just two men at opposing sides of a battle.  
“If you want us to stay enemies, then I will grant you your wish,” Marco told his mate in a cold voice. “Undress.”

Robert stared at him irritated. “What?”

“Undress,” Marco repeated more softly, the sour taste of disgust on his tongue for what he was doing even though he kept telling himself that Robert didn’t want it any other way.

A violent shiver went down Robert’s spine and his voice sounded hollow. “I would have thought you had enough of my body tonight.”

“I won’t rape you,” Marco replied without any hint of friendliness. “Nor will I touch you in any other way, not until you ask me to.”

“Never!” Robert cut in.

“Oh, you will,” Marco argued with a cruel smile. “You will crave for my attention when I will forbid anyone else in the tribe to touch you while you are chained naked to the post like the prisoner you prefer to be.”

Robert paled at the ominous threat. Of course he would, Alphas and Omegas both needed a lot of touching with people they trusted and would go insane without it.

Marco stood up slowly, equally enjoying and hating how the dark-haired Alpha flinched at the movement. He came closer, his hand ghosting reverently over Robert’s chiselled jawbone. “You belong to me alone, my defiant Omega. And if you can’t offer me your heart, you will at least offer me your body willingly. I will have you craving for my touch like you are craving for Thomas’ touch right now.”

Robert jerked his head away from Marco’s hand. “This will never happen. You might be my husband and mate by law but Thomas will forever remain my true mate chosen by the Gods themselves. One day he and I will be united in love.”

Marco growled darkly at the jealousy Robert’s words evoked in him. “Not as long as I am here, my mate. Because I will never let you go, least of all to be with him.”

Robert didn’t respond and Marco returned to the side of the bed, eying the wooden post with the metal chains. “Now take off your clothes, Omega.”

Robert remained frozen in place for a long moment but eventually he disposed his only item of clothing, the thin robe that Marco had given him on the first day. The Golden Alpha was once again struck by the male beauty of his mate despite the scars and bites covering his body from their fighting and sex.

Robert walked towards him without protest, a look of resignation and misery on his face as he offered his wrists to his Alpha. Marco closed the handcuffs around them and purposely kept the chain long enough for Robert to move around half the cottage. He didn’t even bother with shackles; it was not like he seriously expected Robert to run away. The chains were only about symbolism and a silent reminder. “I’m sure you are smart enough not to make an escape attempt. We are bonded, you cannot run from me, no matter how far you go.”

When Robert dropped his gaze, Marco leaned forward and placed a kiss onto his lips. “I know you hate me for all the pain I have put you through. But if this is all you can ever feel for me, then I will gladly take all the hatred you can bring up for me.”

He stepped away then, catching Robert’s eyes again to see the dark resignation in them before he finally climbed back onto the bed. It felt empty without the warmth of his mate beside him and he could feel Robert’s eyes burning a hole through the back of his head but he ignored it. “The chain is long enough to reach the bed if you change your mind and want to seek me out willingly.”

Without waiting for a response, he closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would overcome him soon.

 

***

 

Robert had been staring at Marco’s sleeping form for several hours now. Despite the harsh coldness of the autumn night his trembling had subsided a while ago, but the feeling of deep violation had stayed with him. Letting Marco take him and claim his body had been one thing and though it had been hard for him as well, Robert had been prepared for this part. Marco using his Alpha voice in bed had already been torture enough for Robert’s own Alpha pride – at least what had been left of it. But Marco using his Alpha voice to manipulate his feelings had been much, much worse. Robert had been at war with himself the entire time, unable to lash out at Marco even though the warmth and the will to submit to the latter had not felt like love at all.

Physically the sex had hurt much less than their wedding night, even when Marco had taken him, but inside Robert had been sobbing in despair. Despite the hatred that had been connecting their hearts for years now, Robert had believed that Marco was a good human being. He had never thought the Golden Alpha capable of wanting to break the boundaries of Robert’s heart and twist his feelings.

It had been pure agony.

The first hour of being chained to the post, Robert had expected Marco to wait until his Omega mate showed the first signs of fatigue only to force himself onto him again. When Marco’s breathing had eventually evened out as he succumbed to sleep, Robert had started to ponder.

He had promised to marry Marco and become his Omega mate, nothing more. And he had fulfilled his part of the bargain just like Marco, so they were even now. Robert was not a real part of the Golden Tribe but he also no longer belonged to the Red Tribe. No one would hold Mats or the others responsible for his actions.

Slowly Robert’s eyes drifted to the smaller post next to the entrance where Marco’s ceremonial armour was shimmering in the moonlight coming in from outside. It was at Robert’s side of the cottage, just within reach.

Quietly he stood up and walked over to the entrance, careful not to let his chain rattle too loudly. If Marco woke up now, Robert’s life would become a living hell. The dark-haired Alpha’s eyes dropped to the long, slightly curved sword leaning against the post and he reached out to take it. It was surprisingly warm to the touch, the feel of the handle very similar to Robert’s own sword back in the Red Tribe. It was slightly shorter and more curved though, making it a dangerous weapon for close proximity.

Robert turned around to the sleeping form on the bed and approached it slowly, feeling like he was in trance. He could barely believe what he was about to do, but he wouldn’t let anyone erase his love for Thomas. He wouldn’t become this man’s slave – his Delta.

Slowly he kneeled down at his side of the bed, close enough to feel the other Alpha’s body heat seeping into his own cold skin. Robert straightened, the tip of the sword dangling above Marco’s throat like a sword of Damocles.

With Marco dead, Robert would be able to run away. He wouldn’t be able to return to his real home without bringing war upon them, but it didn’t matter as long as he was free of the Golden Alpha. No one would ever take his free will away again.

Robert raised the sword, ready to strike down and kill his tormentor. But just when he was about to bring the blade down on Marco, he hesitated. This man – tormentor or not – was his mate now. Robert had promised to form a bond of love and devotion with him, one that would last a lifetime. They might just be empty words spoken to engage the two parties but in the ears of the Gods they were true.

Marco was his mate and Robert was a second away of murdering him in his sleep. Robert gasped in shock when he realized what he had almost done and he was about to drop  the weapon when their mating bond suddenly jerked and Marco opened his eyes.

Robert froze instantly as he took in Marco’s disorientation, followed by horror when he seized the situation. Instantly Marco had turned them around and Robert found himself pressed into the mattress, the blade of the sword pressing threateningly against his Adam’s apple. Marco’s eyes were red with fury. “Guards!”

Roman and Sokratis entered the cottage with their swords already raised, ready to fight the intruder they had expected but their eyes widened when they recognized who was lying underneath Marco.

“Chief?” Sokratis asked nervously as though he expected to get a different explanation than the obvious one.

Marco’s gaze didn’t waver from Robert, his eyes still red. “My _mate_ attempted to kill me in my sleep.” The two Alphas stared at Robert shell-shocked, their swords slowly dropping back to their sides.

Marco sat back on his heels, moving his own weapon away from his mate’s throat. “The mere attempt of murder is usually to be punished with death.”

Robert’s heart sped up in fear but he forced himself to keep quiet. He would not give Marco the satisfaction to see him begging for his life.

But the Golden Alpha wasn’t done yet. “But your life is much too valuable to waste it and thereby destroy our alliance with the Red Tribe. Nevertheless you leave me no choice but to punish you.”

He got off the bed and turned to his two waiting guards. “Please tie him to his post and bring me my whip.”

Robert’s insides curled into tight knots and all colour drained from his face. He was unable to speak, barely registering that Sokratis had hauled him up from the bed and was pushing him back towards his post. The rattling of the chain indicated that the Alpha guard was shortening it but Robert’s sole attention was on Roman who had walked to the richly adorned chest of drawers at the other side of the cottage and was now pulling open the top one.

Marco was standing in the middle of the room like a marble statue, his naked body shimmering more and more in the light of the candles that Sokratis was lighting in the room.   
The Golden Alpha had never been a more fitting name for him. Robert felt the sudden, inexplicable urge to drop down onto his knees and beg him for forgiveness but he would rather die than ever doing that.

Roman returned to his chief’s side, his face troubled as he handed Marco a long, black whip. It was shorter than the bullwhip Robert owned and had used sometimes during training or ritual battles. This one was not intended for fighting but punishment only and Robert’s eyes slowly dropped to its multiple ends.

Marco’s face was devoid of any emotion but the mating bond flared with regret before he could hide it. “Guards, you may leave us alone now. Tell Nuri in the morning that he should come and treat my mate’s wounds.”

Sokratis bowed his head while Roman bit his lip. “Marco, do you think this is a good idea? If Mats finds out about this…”

“He won’t,” Marco protested. “And even if he did, there is nothing he could do about it. How I treat my Omega is not any of his business.”

Roman shot Robert one last pitiful look before he disappeared together with Sokratis. And suddenly Robert was all alone with his furious mate and there was no fighting or escaping this time. Marco was walking closer slowly.

“Turn around, Omega.”

Robert obeyed hesitantly, feeling incredibly vulnerable by turning his back to the other Alpha, unable to steel himself for the hits that would be coming. He could feel Marco’s body against his back and he flinched when the blond whispered into his earlobe. “Gods, you have such a beautiful body. I almost regret having to scar it but only almost.” His hands were reaching for the chain, pulling at it until Robert’s arms were hold firmly above his head and he was unable to protect himself. Marco’s voice was quieter and almost gentle now. “To think that I almost became weak. Could you feel it through the bond, my mate? Could you feel how I was starting to fall for you?”

Robert forced himself to reply. “Yes, I felt it. I thought it was real.”

“It was,” Marco replied and placed a soft kiss onto Robert’s shoulder. “And it still is. I don’t want to hurt you further, I just wanted you to love me but you made it clear that this is not possible. I could have lived with your hatred but I would have prefered you to love me. It is not too late to change your mind.”

Robert swallowed hard, hoping that his emotions were not coming through their bond. “There is no place in my heart for you, Alpha. You are nothing to me.”

Marco jerked, his hurt almost tangible. His free was tracing up and down Robert’s stomach while he raised the hand with the whip towards the older one’s side, the leather handle grazing the exposed skin and making goose bumps appear on his entire body.   
“But you are not nothing to me, Robert.” Marco’s voice almost reverent as he nosed along the mating bite. “You have never been since the day ten years ago when you ripped my heart out of my chest.”

He was gone before the words had truly registered with Robert and suddenly there was the sound of the air being cut by a fast movement and barely a second later the older Alpha jerked violently and let out a scream at the searing pain in his back. The lash had come so surprisingly that Robert would have fallen to the ground, had it not been for the chain keeping his arms trapped to the post.

He barely managed to straighten again before Marco brought the whip down on his exposed back for a second time but this time Robert was better prepared and kept his cry of pain inside. Lash after lash rained down on the trapped Alpha and they didn’t stop when he was down on his knees, his eyes turned to the ground where his dark blood was splattered on the ground, more droplets appearing with each jerk of his body.

Soon Robert’s entire world was reduced to the rhythmical play of excruciating pain and tense silence, the rhythm only broken by his cries and sobs. He did not beg for forgiveness and his tormentor didn’t ask him to, letting his whip speak instead of words. It seemed to easily tear through Robert’s flesh like a sharp knife, cutting him open down to the bone but the lashes kept coming even when Robert was curling into himself from the all-consuming pain, hanging upright only due to the cuffs around his wrists.

An eternity seemed to pass before he lashes finally stopped coming and Robert just lay there panting hard, his body unable to relax as he expected pain to come any second. He whimpered when instead of the hard and cruel whip tearing open his ruined back, a hand was gently touching the small of his back where he was still uninjured.

“Hush now, love. It is over, you made it.” The hand moved slightly upward and Robert cried out in pain again when it graced one of his cuts, sending a wave of burning pain up his spine. Marco’s hand instantly dropped lower towards Robert’s cleft, rubbing it gently. After what he had just endured, Robert should be barely able to feel the touch but instead he moaned at the totally unexpected flash of pleasure making him dizzy with want and he spoke without realizing his words. “More, Alpha, please give me more!”

The hand stilled and Marco’s surprise and worry transferred through their bond before he dipped his finger into Robert’s hole. “Is this what you want?”

Robert could barely hear him over his own whimpering as he grew hard between his legs. But to his disappointment the gentle touch disappeared and Marco’s voice sounded distant. “Not tonight, my dear Omega. This was your punishment and I will not sweeten it by giving you what you want. If you behave better the next time, maybe I will see to your release.”

Robert whined at that but Marco had already disappeared from the cottage. And with him the fear and realization of what had just happened returned to the bruised Alpha’s mind…

 

***

 

Robert only returned from the darkness of unconsciousness – or had it been sleep? –when someone gently shook him awake. He was hurting everywhere and it took him a moment to remember why he was sitting on the ground with his arms raised above his head and dried blood surrounding him.

His arms were numb from the pain of being in such an unnatural angle but it was nothing compared to the throbbing pain in his back.

He turned his head slightly to find Nuri crouched down beside him. “Robert, I will have to clean you up first.”

The Alpha just nodded without understanding the statement. As soon as the healer’s wet washcloth came into contact with his wounds, he hissed at the raw pain. Nuri mumbled an apology, sounding as though he had to hold back tears but Robert didn’t care. He just waited while Nuri was cleaning his wounds and then treating them with a viscous salve.

Marco was nowhere to be seen but Robert couldn’t believe that the Alpha had slept in his bed after the punishment had ended. Not with Robert in the same room. Would he do the same to him tonight? Would he be torturing Robert every night now? He had no idea.

The Alpha carefully probed at their mating bond but it was closed off, a clear sign that his mate didn’t want him to know what he was feeling.

His mate.

Robert shuddered just thinking about it. It wasn’t only because of hate and fear but the realization that something was very wrong with Robert. It had to be, why else would he feel arousal at his tormentor’s touch after his back had just been whipped to a bloody pulp? Had it already begun? Was he already starting to turn into a Delta?

Robert retched, prompting Nuri to grip his shoulder in worry. “Robert, what is it?”

The Alpha didn’t raise his gaze as he wondered what he could do if it was the truth. He would not become Marco’s slave and turn against his home and the people he loved. He would not hurt Thomas, the man he loved more than his life. But what was there left to do?

As Marco had said he could not run away from this bond between them. Nor would he ever get the chance again to kill Marco, not after his failed attempt last night. But if he had no way to flee or kill his owner, then there was nothing stopping Marco from turning him.

Except…

Slowly Robert raised his gaze, his eyes momentarily stuck at Nuri’s belt where he was keeping small bags and other utensils used to cut and gather herbs. After a split-second Robert looked up into Nuri’s worried face. “There is a nasty wound on the inner side of my thigh. Do you think you could apply some salve there?”

Relief flooded Nuri’s face. “Of course, just let me take a close look at it.” He bent down further in front of the still sitting Robert and the Alpha waited until Nuri’s head was between his knees before he moved.

The healer let out a short groan of pain when Robert dove to the side and pushed his knee against the side of Nuri’s head as hard as he could. The healer fell to the side like a ragdoll, unconscious but not seriously injured. Hopefully someone found the two of them before he woke up again…

Robert reached for the small sickle at the Omega’s belt, glad to see that the blade was sharp enough to cut his finger. Robert hesitated for a moment as he struggled with his will to live, but his fear of hurting Thomas, Mats or anyone else from his home tribe was stronger. And so he took a deep breath before cutting the inside of his left wrist. He barely felt the pain but instantly warm redness was oozing from the wound and running down his forearms towards his elbow. Robert stared at it fascinated for a moment before focusing on his other wrist and cutting it open as well.

Regret and relief alike filled Robert as he leaned back against the post he was still chained to, waiting for the inevitable to happen as he watched his life essence leave its dying host. There was something almost fascinating about it, he thought before a fog of dizziness clouded his mind and made it hard to form coherent thoughts. Suddenly his mating bond flared with panic and fear but Robert was too gone to wonder when his mate would find his dead body.

Thomas’ face flashed before his eyes, that beautiful, crooked smile lighting up his heart before the world was vanishing in pitch-black. The last thing Robert saw was Thomas’ infectious smile turning into Marco’s panicked scream, before he slipped into darkness…

**Author's Note:**

> Evil ending I know. And I might have to take a little break from writing because for weeks now I have been constantly exhausted.  
> I know the timing is not the best to put it mildly... ;-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Black Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029790) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
